1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller frame, more particularly to a foldable stroller frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, for practicality and carrying convenience of a stroller, a conventional stroller frame for a stroller is usually designed to be foldable so that the stroller can be unfolded into a state of use and folded into a relatively smaller volume to facilitate transport and storage.
For the stroller provided with the conventional stroller frame, the stroller generally forms an elongated shape after being folded for effectively reducing the space occupied by the stroller during transport and storage. In such a configuration of the stroller provided with the conventional stroller frame, the stroller is unable to stand after being folded, and hence has to be either carried by a user or placed flat on the ground. For the aforementioned nuisance, an additional support mechanism is needed to provide support that enables the folded stroller to stand. However, most present support mechanisms have complicated structures, and hence incur relatively higher cost and are inconvenient to operate.